Coulson's New Team
by cityofotps
Summary: SHIELD is destroyed. Hydra has risen. Nothing will ever be the same, or will it? With the recruits of the new agents, Coulson is trying to rebuild the organization that built him. But can this new team succeed and get SHIELD back in order? Find out in my story: Coulson's New Team.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've been wanting to do an AoS fanfic for a while now and the idea suddenly popped into my head! This story will deal with 5 new characters, along with some scenes with Coulson, Mike Peterson/Deathlok, Garrett, and Nick Fury. If you are looking for stories with the team in the show then you are in the wrong spot (but I encourage you to read my story, as well!). This story will be told in different POV's. Please read and review! We can even talk about the show! Thanks guys! -J **

Coulson's POV:

I've seen things no one else has ever seen. Aliens, super humans, people from other realms, and I've even had a staff stabbed through my chest. I've died and been brought back to life. I've seen my home, S.H.I.E.L.D, be infiltrated from the inside and completely destroyed. SHIELD agents are dead, and I know now that my team of five cannot rebuild it. That is why I am here now. I am building a new team that I believe in. I know that they can stop Garrett, and save SHIELD. I know that they can save me from my own demons as well.

The first person on this team who I recruited to be the team leader is Jason Seeds. Jason is 6 feet tall, lean and muscular. He reminds me of Ward. I thought about putting him on my own team after Ward's betrayal, but it is obvious that he fits better with this new team than mine.

The second person is Maria McCollum. Maria is probably the smartest person on this new team. I believe she can figure out any problem, and hopefully figure out how to glue SHIELD back together. Although she is no one like anyone on my team, Director Fury himself had a file on her. After looking through it, I knew that she had to be on this team.

Next are the twins. Adam and Allen are the hackers. They are so good, sometimes I think Skye trained them herself. Adam and Allen never get along, but when a task is placed in front of them, they get it done. After all the help that Skye gave to our team, I knew that this new team needed a hacker. I guess I was lucky enough to get two.

Finally, one that was certain to be apart of SHIELD one day. It just hurts me that it had to be destroyed before she realized that she was needed. Nick Fury was against the idea of having another generation of the Carter's in SHIELD again. When building the team, this was the first person that came to my mind. Peggy Carter's granddaughter, Sara Carter, is the last person on to introduce on this team. She is probably the one I am most excited about.

This is my new team. I have put all of my trust in this team of five. Jason, Maria, Adam, Allen, and Sara will perform to the best of their abilities. They will meet tomorrow, for the first time. My only wish for this team is that they become the team that puts SHIELD back together.

They will face difficulties. New adventures are surely upon them. They will have to take down Deathlok, Garrett, Renia, and Ward. They will have to destroy Hydra once and for all. They will have to find Director Fury and bring him back as the leader of SHIELD once again. Nothing will be easy, but I think, I know, that they can do it.

To the agents of Hydra, this is my warning to you. My new team is coming after you. The newest agents of SHIELD will destroy everything you've ever lived for, just like you did to us. I hope you have a great time.

Agent Phil Coulson signing out.

**Sorry this is kind of a boring chapter you guys, I hope that you continue to read though! Please read and review! Negative comments are NOT accepted, only CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thanks again to everyone! -J **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Special shout out to alexia1012 for the review! I think this chapter will kinda be like the last one as the new team meets for the first time! I'm very excited to see how this chapter comes out, and all the rest! *NOTE*: This story is set before the Season One Finale! Continue to read and review! Enjoy! –J **

Jason's POV:

As soon as Coulson's car pulled up in my yard, my stomach was filled with butterflies. I was nervous to meet the team, to fulfill the task Coulson has placed on us. Coulson smiled and stuck out his hand. I grabbed it and smiled back, but it felt like I could throw up at any minute.

"Nice to see you Agent Seeds!" said Coulson. "Please, call me Jason." "Are you ready to meet the team?" I didn't know how to reply. I knew Coulson wanted me to be a leader, but I'm not much of the leader type person. It feels like the weight of the world is on my shoulders. "It's now or never Agent Coulson." He smiles in return.

* * *

After about three hours of driving, we got to the SHIELD "HQ". The new HQ is really just a underground storage room filled with all the SHIELD agents that Coulson and his team could find. "This is where you will be spending the rest of the year. Now, we don't have any bedrooms but all the information on any research after the Hydra takeover is in this room." Coulson says.

I see people frantically typing away on computers. Whatever is going on in here must be pretty serious. "But what could be going on in here if SHIELD has been destroyed?" I asked Coulson. "Tracking down John Garrett." Coulson says. He must have seen the confused look on my face because he says, "We have a lot of stuff to tell you Jason." He then leads me to another room where I see the team for the first time.

In this room I see two twins who seem to be arguing about something to do with Microsoft Excel, a girl with thick brown hair with her nose stuck in a book, and another girl with blond curls that has headphones stuck into her ears. '_Great, this team seems to be getting along well._' I think to myself. Coulson clears his throat in an attempt to get the teams attention, but of course that fail. I try to help him. "HEY!" I shout. The whole team looks up at me in shock. "Impressive." Coulson says.

"Alright guys. Sorry for the late arrival, we got stuck in some traffic. Anyways, this is Jason Seeds, your team leader." Coulson says. I wave my hand and one of the twins actually waves back. "He wasn't waving to say hi Adam, he was waving to show you who he was!" The other twin says. "No, he was waving to sa-" "Jason, they are Adam and Allan. They are the hackers on the team." Coulson says. Allan raises his hand and signifies that he was born 11 minutes before Adam.

Coulson then points at the girl who has went back to reading after Adam and Allan's argument. "That is Maria McCollum. She's the smart one. Give her any problem and she will fix it, or at least try to." Maria holds out her hand and I shake it. '_She seems nice enough." _

The next, and last, girl is a lot more interesting than the others. "I think you will like this one. In 1948, a group of people got together and created SHIELD. One of those people was Peggy Carter. This is Peggy's granddaughter, Sara Carter." I look at Sara and think about the history her grandmother brought to the world. The name Peggy Carter sounds familiar, but I will have to look into that later.

"So this is your team. It's time for you to take control Seeds." Coulson says. With a shaky voice, I say, "Alright team. It was nice to meet all of you. I know this team has a lot of potential. So we are going to get to business right away!"

Then the lights go out, and we are surrounded by complete darkness.

A quote my dad once said shivers through me. "Out of the darkness. Into the light."


End file.
